


Tell-Tale Book Club

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mentions of Murder and Crime, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers for the Tell Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe, heartbeat mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Description: Logan wants to talk to Roman about books.





	Tell-Tale Book Club

“Roman?” Logan called from his room.

“Yes?” Roman replied.”

“You enjoy fiction, correct.”

“ Yes, why?”

“ Have you happened to have read ‘’The Tell Tale Heart” 

“ Yes?” Roman replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I was hoping you would enjoy theorizing about the aforementioned short story.” 

“Of course!” Roman replied, a big smile spreading over his face. 

“ I find it particularly fascinating that all that caused the man to want to commit a crime if the fact that the old man in the short story had a Cataract.”

 

“ Cataract?” Roman asked?

“Yes, cataract. It is when an individual’s eye becomes more and more opaque which causes the person to have impaired vision.”

“ I just thought his eye was unusually weird.”

“Cataracts are actually fairly common and unusual in the slightest with about 200,000 cases a year.”

“The man murdered over a cataract?”

“Indeed, that was the only reason stated.”

“At least he was brought to justice in the end.” Roman replied.

“The way he was brought to justice was intriguing. It was his own guilty conscience that caused him to confess and his guilt manifested in the sound of heart beating.” 

“That was an interesting twist and definitely kept me on the edge of my seat.” 

“I also found the twist intriguing.” 

“You found it intriguing?” Roman asked.

“Quite.”

“Maybe I was wrong about you.” Roman pondered.

“Why were you incorrect about me?” Logan asked.

“Yes, I figured you were boring and did not like anything interesting but you enjoy some of the same things I do.”

“I am glad through this experience so I could correct your assumption.” 

“We should do do this again sometime.” Roman suggested.

“Yes, I think that would be satisfactory.”


End file.
